


And I Will Pass You the Gun

by DrVauclair



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: F/M, Plotting in the middle of the night, who needs sleep anyway when you can take over the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrVauclair/pseuds/DrVauclair
Summary: Gillian wakes up in the middle of the night to realize Robert was not in the apartment anymore. It appears a certain party might have striked against them.





	And I Will Pass You the Gun

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble I wrote in on evening, based on a quick idea I had to further establish their relationship. This is not primarely about the "game" the Illuminati play, but I might continue this story to shift the focus to it.

The queen’s lean fingers stroked the soft, cold fabric she was laying on - every contact, every bit of the regular texture pleased her sensitive skin. Without thinking much about it, she spread her hand further away as her fingers started to enter a warmer, even more welcoming area. A familiar sensation, a burning beacon leading the shaking woman to a warm harbour - far away from the threatening cold outside. In her mind, she saw their wooden cabin hidden in the dark forest of Scandinavia, covered in a white blanket and little snow flakes slowly swung down like tiny feathers. Her eyes clung to the orange and red colours tinting the snow around it, she was drawn to the flame like a moth. A smile appeared on her pale skin, colourless like everything around her.  Tiny branches cracked under her feet, a distant announcement of her arrival echoing through the woods that swallowed every light and a storming gust of wind reminded her who was in power at this place. Freezing again, she pulled the protecting blanket closer around her exposed vulnerable chest. Her breath heavy, covering her in a bright nebula, as her lifeless fingers reached out for the frozen doorknob - just one movement, and the saving empire enfolded itself in front of the new guest, a lost soul returning home.  But with every step she took, with every look she made, the heat she was longing for, did not appear. No arms wrapped around her, holding her, fighting off the cold that had her in her tight grip. But instead, there was emptiness. A blink, and out of the sudden the peaceful setting was gone, every bit of colour yielded to depressing shades of black - and everything seemed abandoned. Dead. 

Startled, her eyes wide open, gasping for air and her red fingernails now buried deep into the fabric beneath them, claws crushing the defenceless victim. Then she finally lifted her head, cold sweat running down her spine. 3 blinks, until she finally realized she was still in her husband’s bed in Hong Kong, and not stranded all alone in Finland, left behind -  and the liberating sensation of relief opened up the chocking knot in her throat, allowing her to breath. But there was something about this place, something still did not feel quite right, and like a persistent predator the cold brushed over her exposed shoulders and left its mark on her in form of goosebumps. Her sight clung to the empty pillow to her left side, abandoned just like she was in her dream, yet she could still feel the warmth of her lover like if he never had disappeared. Grunting and confused about the situation she had found herself in, she turned to the other side to check the time - and for a brief moment her exhausted eyes were caught by the stunning beauty of the city underneath her feet.  She always adored the view this penthouse’s bedroom offered with its wide and open windows, like a king and a queen they rested above their kingdom and never left it out of their ruling sight. 

  
3:45 AM - Red, nearly menacing numbers revealed the late hour Gillian woke up at, burning her bloodshot eyes. Disturbingly punctual were the haunting visits the hungry demons always loved to make - perhaps they were as obsessed with this subject as their victim was. She let her fingers run over her face, as the absence of her husband disturbed her more than the regular rhythm of nightmares - something she was used to. Every possible thought was made on her condition, all the questions asked why it plagued her mind and body for over a decade, there was no point in wasting any other. She shook her head, _“No.”_  she whispered to herself. With clumsy and uncoordinated movements she dragged herself to the edge of the bed and regretted her decision the moment she exited the numbing and cosy sphere of her blanket. Heavy, as it begged to stay at queen’s side. She declined the offer, as charming and seducing it might be, and moved towards the exquisite armchair right in front of the windows to grab another loyal companion, the chestnut brown bathrobe and like a true queen wearing her coat she embraced the soft fabric with a sound of pleasure and content. Her quiet steps were places with deliberation, as she tried her best to not wake the sleeping beast of Cerberus, who slumbered in its bed right next to her.  

 _  
So if Pan is still sleeping here, he did not take her out for an emergency walk. Where are you then?_ Arms wrapped around lean body, the white haired woman yawned and stretched her drained limbs before stepping into the spacious area of this own little private palace. A few light were turned on, dimmed, and tinted the lavishly decorated spaces into a fascinating dance of black and gold - and for a short moment Gillian felt like she just stepped into a bizarre set instead of a place people lived in.

  
“Robert?”, her voice raspy and dry as it echoed through the open chambers, but no response returned to the sender. With every passing second the painful concern grew in her, poking her beating heart with tiny needles. The trial of lights led her deeper into the open living room, her fingers brushed over the leather on the couch as she passed it and followed the breadcrumbs to her destination. Her steps light, yet uncertain. When she reached the huge floor, barely existing when most rooms were open and directly connected, she leaned around the corner full of caution. The guiding light was strongest at this place, and she hoped she would find the man she was looking for and that she could get some illumination into the darkness that surrounded her confused mind. And she hoped she could bring him back into their private sanctuary. Her heart skipped a beat as she finally spotted him in front of the shoe stand, slowly and carefully putting on his favourite pair - plain, leather with the colour of the finest amber. And to her surprise he seemed to be about to leave. Gillian furrowed her brow.  
“Darling, where are you going?” she whispered with a nearly non existing voice. “It’s in the middle of the night.”. Although her words were soft like cotton, not disturbing the peaceful sleep the city was in, the man with auburn hair jerked back a few inches and tried his best to keep his balance. His emerald green eyes, framed in bright red, glanced over her with raised brows. Before he responded to her, he finished tying his shoes without a sound and straightened his back.

  
“There has been a breach in one of our labs, I need to head to the office and take care of it personally.” His sight followed the path his wife had taken, spotting the cold city lights shining from the bedroom. “I did not mean to weak you up, Dearest." 

  
Gillian stepped one step closer to him, her arms still wrapped around her chest. "What kind of breach, is it serious?” Robert shook his head, yet his face remained expressionless. A deep sigh escaped his lips. “Nothing deadly, it’s not from the biotech division. More of a security issue, an annoying sting that need to be pulled out. Nothing we haven’t dealt with before." 

  
"When did you get the message?”

  
“Just 10 minutes ago, Morgan called me.”

  
“Morgan? Is it one of our blacksites?”

  
Robert’s face tensed up for a second, his exhausted eyes squinted but his voice remained calm and caring. “Don’t you worry about it, let me take of it.”  
“Are you sure?” Her tone was more concerned than intended. Perhaps the lack of sleep started to manifest itself in lack of control. 

  
His right hand wandered up to her anaemic face and gently stroked her skin with his soft, warm thumb. “Go back to bed, Gillian. I know it’s your time right now, but you need to get all the rest you can. You have been working a lot lately. Not that I do not appreciate our….your progress on the M Initiative, but I am worried about your state.”

  
The woman rolled her eyes, tilted her head and rewarded her husband with a judging stare.

  
“I mean it, Gillian. This here? This is really nothing. An inconvenience, nothing more. I will be back before you will even notice I am gone.”

  
“Robert… ” She leaned into his embrace and places her hand on his wrist to squeeze it. “There is more to it, I can see it. What’s going on?" 

  
He responded with a tired smile, avoiding her all-seeing eyes by looking down on the carpet beneath his feet. There was no way to deceive her, he knew this as much as she did. They have been through too much together to not see the obstacles in their path - it never mattered how big their were. With holdings their hands, they firmly stood against everything the world has thrown at them. He had to admit there were certain thought lingering on his mind regarding this issue, their roots dug deeper than just scratching the surface. The second he thought about this, his nose started to wrinkle in anger and disgust.

  
"I suspect certain mutual… friends of ours may be behind this. They put their dirty, skeleton fingers into every crack, into every gap they can find. They think they have the right to kick in every damn door and to look what’s behind them. I…” He shook his head once again, cutting himself off before the sizzling lava could break free. His free hand was shaking as his manicured nails dug into his skin, formed to a fist. He could feel how her grip around his wrist got stronger to keep him at her side.

  
“I know what you mean.” Her voice still a whisper. “Do what you must, Robert. I know you will do the right thing." 

  
Suddenly, she let go of him, stroked his palm while she did, and leaned in to place her lips on his own for a deep, affectionate kiss. He fully embraced her caressing, as their lips separated just a few seconds later and leaving an unpleasant feeling of coldness on them - of incompleteness. And for a moment, the time stood still. Then Gillian simply walked away, returning to her cosy liar without granting her husband a final look. He watched her walk, his eyes clinging to her back - smiling. He knew what he had to do, and he will not displease his queen at any cost. Like a heavy stone falling from his chest, the knowledge that she approved of his actions filled him with a thrilling sensation. Not that he ever doubted her support, but hearing it like a pleasant melody made his fingers twitch. 

  
Page grabbed the plain jacket from the coat-hanger to protect himself from the fresh autumn breeze outside - this September turned out to be surprisingly cold for Hong Kong. With a quick movement he grabbed the silver case from his inside pocket as he left the apartment for the elevator down to the garage. A cigarette placed between his full lips, his hands running through his soft hair, and the silent humming of the machine surrounded him. The taste of tobacco fired up his appetite for his beloved drug -  summoning a faithful warrior who would fight off the minions of exhaustion and tiredness that tried to occupy his mind and body.  _Click_ , and his exquisite lighter ignited a calming flame in his hands, and he watched them with his equally glowing eyes before lighting up the cigarette. Smoke covered the man like a coat covered a king - creating an illusive, yet powerful presence while concealing his true face.  His mind reminded restless, as he replayed the call he had received from his mentor earlier and for a brief moment. Word for word. He could hear the dragon, the beast, roar and growl inside of him - the blaze was already burning in his hands, the smoke came out of his nose like a menacing harbinger of the upcoming devastation. He was prepared.

  
With a soft  _ping_  he arrived at the garage and walked straight forward to his car - he did not even glance at the guards protecting the sumptuous objects of luxury and most of them were impractical for the traffic filling up the city’s streets. But at this late hour he might be lucky. Page pulled out his minimalistic key chain and held the little chip in front of his black compact executive car, although for a short moment he considered to take his sports car instead - but he decided against it. As he was about to step in and drive off, he perceived the sound of fast steps of sneakers approaching him and his body tensed up in anger. Who dared to interrupt him now, did they not see he was in hurry? Even if it was just a guard asking about his whereabouts. He had not precious time to spare to any of them. And his breath got heavier, his hands cramped around the leather wheel.   
The CEO of VersaLife relaxed, in surprise, as he spotted the person who walked up to him and his furiously beating heart calmed down beat by beat before he chuckled softly. "I should have known you wouldn’t let me go that easily.”

  
Gillian, wearing a plain grey shirt - probably the first one that fell into her hands, and a patternless jacket put her hands into her hips and smiled right back at him. “You should have. You really did not think I would let you leave without me in this matter.”

  
“Of course not. But aren’t you tired? My words were not without a true meaning.”  
“Eh.” She shrugged. “If necessary I will just sleep in your office. Not the first time I would do this." 

  
The tall man stepped out of his car and brushed his ginger hair back. Deep down, he was glad that she showed up again, that she had his back whatever happens - that he had at least one person he could really count on. Even if the price for that might be higher than he could estimate. But he could not repress the broad, affectionate smile as he saw her in this colourless light of the garage, her hair all messy. She might have hurried to reach him in time. 

  
"Robert, we are in this together. We always were, and always will be. And you know that this is how this and is how it is supposed to be.”

  
“It was always us against them. What would be the point otherwise?" 

  
"Do you know who is behind it already?”

  
“No, but we soon will. And then all we need to do is to pull the trigger.”

  
“And I will pass you the gun.”


End file.
